shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GrandViper
Greetings! Yeah, getting this wikia started. Someone else had started it, but it wasn't happening, so I sort of took it over. :) Once the wirework(main pages) are up this wikia will be great. I'm hoping this wikia will help people learn about different space Shoot'em Ups. Anyways let me know if there are any problems/questions. Devilmanozzy 06:04, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Thats a good question. I'm right now debating if "Run and Gun Shooters" are part of this wikia and what about Flight Simulators too? I am thinking about leaving them out (for now) and focus on the rest. So for now I'm think theres a million games that are more important. Every video system has its space games anyways. However, if you really want something a bit outside of the place theres room here. Devilmanozzy 06:43, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Well a little recap of the games they have done and the history if you know it off hand. Nothing major. I sometimes yank info from wikipedia to start a page. A starting point is still a page that can grow. This is the funnest part of doing wikia places is starting them out!Devilmanozzy 06:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy I think what would work is that the catergory page shouldn't be made to be viewed as much as a page for the company should be on its own. Catergorizy like looking under the hood of a car are for us the editors. people looking for something need not see catergories unless they use search bar. Devilmanozzy 07:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Yes like the Big core Page. Devilmanozzy 07:56, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Actually the Bullet Hell type of games started in the mid ninties, anyways interesting game. I'll have to get that game for my computer. Devilmanozzy 09:32, 8 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Check out Cave page. For now thats what i'm trying to make for every develper page like. Devilmanozzy 21:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy I thought I'd ask sense earlier you asked, what do you think of 'Run and Gun Shooters' games? Are they truely Shooters or more like platformers? I am sort like, I feel some belong here, but others are too platform to be a space shooter. Same with regards to 'Space combat simulators'. what do you think? Devilmanozzy 03:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Thanks for fixing the "Serieses" thing Anyways I am trying to get things together in the categories and such, also, .....Screencaps for games.......Yes this wiki needs them.... and need a place or category for them. My gut says do it by type of game (Vertically Scrolling Shooters) and go with something like (Vertically Scrolling Shooters Screencaps). I don't want to do anything with images til you like what is going to be done. Devilmanozzy 03:40, 16 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Sub-Genre stuff confusing? Well if so, I guess we could decide on how to fix it. I'm guessing its the "Scrolling" subs and "Run & Gun" subs. I sort of did that because lots of people look for one type....."However" if that isn't looking good or is confusing we can treat those as labels and not sub-genres. If that was done, would that make it less confusing? Let me know what you want. Devilmanozzy 16:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Well also that page will list along with the games when they were released and what system they were released on. The Categories pages are not really going to give info or have a real order to them other than spelling. Its sort of like a front door with the fancy doorbell and welcome rug (Page) vs the backdoor in the alley near the trash can and stuff (Category). If all else fails I can fix the categories stuff on my own. Devilmanozzy 23:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy It's ok, and then I'm going to address the issue on each of the pages as I said over there. I don't want this project look bad. Devilmanozzy 23:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Well, I had applied mostly only to delete some template pages that were not really useful. However they havn't got to my request yet, and I may not get it anyways, since I mod another wiki already. If you want it, based on the events the last two days, I can withdraw my atempt and then you can apply. I would support it. Devilmanozzy 23:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Ok now http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests#Shoot_Them_Up.21_Wikia_Adoption_request is the link to the place. I'll reply saying I support it after you post. Devilmanozzy 00:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Ok cool I left positive feedback as well. It may take up to a week for them to get to it. One issue everyone commented on was the front page being named Shoot Them Up!. I suggest when you get a chance have the wikia renamed to reduce confusion to Shoot 'em Up. Good new... http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests#Shoot_Them_Up.21_.28Accepted.29 ...seems, your now the mod. Congrats! So now you tell me what your looking to head with this wiki. Devilmanozzy 06:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Changing the name to "Shumpotorium"? I'm confused with that name. I suggest something more like Shoot 'em up or Space Shooters. However, whatever the name I'll still work at this wiki. Yes the tough part is going to be taking those pages and changing them all, However once the pages are edited to reflect the direction of the wiki then things will be good again. I suggest seriously each page I did be looked at and then retyped. I'll need help doing it. Best to do them by alphabetical order. Every page when done will have been edited since Jan. 21 2009. And while at it you can decided all the details of how you want this wiki to work. I was doing the pages by type of genre. Do you want to do it that way? or maybe another way? Another thing, since you can delete pages now, could you delete Templates:Spoilers and Templates:SpoilersEnd. I failed at making those work, and they are not useful. Devilmanozzy 04:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy The files were never used due to not doing what they are suppost to do. My suggestion, with the name is go with something common that fans would know in a heartbeat. also so in a google/wikia search they will find it when looking for info on the games. Yes I noticed That movie too, but its like anything else, go with the common term if possible. The last mod named this wiki pretty bad. I cant find it in a search. Think of like say Gradius wiki which in a second explains what it is with the name. Also, if you need help or suggestions for image changes let me know. I'm a animator after all. Devilmanozzy Shumpia... I see what the idea there is, maybe a second persons thoughts on this would be best. I think its still confusing, tho better than the other two names to me. Its short, but my worry is if someone types up a search for Shoot 'em up, they wont find us. I have a idea if this name is what you really want, on the main page towards the top note that sometimes they call the games here shoot 'em ups and space shooters. Then in search engines they will catch the terms. I think a modern looking vertical image of a ship would suit this wiki better. color scheme.... maybe cyan, and white with touches or outlines in dark blue. Also this wiki lacks a banner and to be honest so does gradius. A banner is those things they use to do the ads for other wiki sites. Devilmanozzy 19:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm42/devilmanozzy/raystormpixel.png <_Link. Ok I started one idea. The ship is the one from Raystorm. It was pixel drawn, then in another layer I added a lazer. Need suggestions on colors changes, and then the fucus will be on text saying the name of this wiki. Also I put back up the This wiki name thing up on front page. I would like to make one of those for this wiki as well. Also, you will need a greeting thing so every time a new user posts here there is a greeting. I have done some of these things at other wiki's before, so ask away if you need help. Also on your user page, I'd suggest a pic that speaks to how you love Shoot 'em up's. Devilmanozzy 23:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Check out the Shout box (it is a widget thats pickable in manage widgets under more at top of screen. Devilmanozzy 02:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Ok I guess the page has to be reloaded to see a reply. Anyways I'll have a very simple version made in a second. Devilmanozzy 02:50, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Heres another try at the Ship images. I dropped the amount of colors. Image try two Devilmanozzy 02:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Take a look at this: http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm42/devilmanozzy/raystormpixel2w2copy.png its my newest take on the logo banner thing. I changed the size to reflect the size spoken of on Help:Logo Wiki. I think its working but what do you think? Devilmanozzy 20:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hoping this is good http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm42/devilmanozzy/raystormpixel2w3.png I sure feel I'm done with this. What do you think? Devilmanozzy 07:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm42/devilmanozzy/raystormpixel2w4copy.png ok there you go. Devilmanozzy 01:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) All you need to do is copy image on desktop, go to special, and files uncategorized and find current image and replace it with the image on desktop. I would do it, but its locked and only mods can. (Please leave lock up). If the image is good enough, lets make a button version for the tab . Then lets focus on a cool banner. BTW, sorry I havn't been here much the last 2 weeks, I'm currently taken over as Mod of ghostbusters Wiki, and it needed serious reboots and things. Wikipedia stuff was there too, which I'm fixing there. I'll be back over here too in a week or so to fix pages here. Til then, sort of focus on organizing the wiki and stuff. Second topic, are you wanting to get this wiki Spotlighted? Because after a good few more edits, 20 or so more pages, and a few more added features, this wiki could be featured on spotlights. Then more people would see this wiki and post here. Devilmanozzy 02:49, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Bionicle wiki uses the image as a logo spot. I think that would look good. logo for Shoot em upDevilmanozzy 08:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ok been awhile Had a lot to do over at Ghostbusters WIKI and have been away. I hope to hit some pages and make a few new ones. I added a image on the Demon Attacks game page. I set a category to it as I figured like the games it would be based on the type of game. Devilmanozzy 22:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) To be Honest I like to add to this wiki as a poster than a mod or whatever. I like starting and building things. But I don't love the whole Mod thing. I took over the Mod spot over at Ghostbusters Wiki to save it, and being I had rebuilt it like this place. I got Ghostbusters on the Spotlight list and in a month Ghostbusters Wiki will have a ad. I hope to get posters there and maybe a Mod. This wiki has places to go and ways to expand. This Wiki needs to get a regular flow of posters. So it needs to be spotlighted. I am at this point wanting to get images of screenshots from the games here. The point of the wiki is to get people info on Space Shootem up games. Thats why screenshots would help. Until now, I had focused on the number of articles here, now I'm moving towards making content that is to help people to know what a game is like. Lets face it, theres a lot of games out there and most use emilaters and other online tools to play them. So unless your leaving this wiki, I don't want any mod setting.Devilmanozzy 01:38, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Next thing to change as far as looks The Wiki Skin. I can do simple custom skins for the wiki. What I need to know is the colors you want the wiki. In short: Background, Text, Sidebar colors, Borders on sidebars. I suggest three colors to do it. Devilmanozzy 09:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) yeah I recently started a new wiki Superjail wiki and its not active really, so I can show a skin on it. Anyways tell me what colors you want the Background, borders, and text. Devilmanozzy 15:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yes you can edit it. Its however a bit confusing. For now, let me set up something to start with. I hope to have something to use in a day or so. The progress can be seen on Superjail wiki. Devilmanozzy 03:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Monaco Copy the info in the box on MediaWiki:Monaco.css edit and then add it all to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Next go up to the More pull-down and pick Preferences and go to the skin tab, go down the page past Admin Options and there is a pull-down box, set it to custom. Image showing the page to set the skin. Devilmanozzy 01:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Second thing, so the wiki logo works with the new look reupload the logo with this file.It is the same as before except transparent. Devilmanozzy 02:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Heres where we stand as far as being Spotlighted Taken from Wikia:Spotlights: When you request a spotlight, your wiki should follow these best practices: * The wiki should have a Welcome template for logged-in users and anonymous-IPs. Every new user should get a welcome on their talk page. Spotlights bring in new contributors, and it's very important that the community welcomes these new users, and helps them to get started. There shouldn't be any red Talk links on Recent changes. This is essential for any wiki that gets spotlighted. I'll look into the Welcome Template problem. We seem to be missing something there. Anyways make sure to type ~~~~ on the talk page to any new poster being a number or user name. * The wiki should use the Monaco skin as the default. ''' Got it done! * '''The wiki should have at least 100 content pages, not counting stubs. Will be there very soon! * The wiki should have a logo. We there on that! * 'The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content.'Lets get rid of the list of series and move history over to second Row. Did that. * '''The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. '''I'll fix that up in the next few days as well. Come on we can get there!Devilmanozzy 02:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Time to go apply Wikia:Spotlights. Go and read then apply on the Talk page of it. All thats left to do is a few more pages. But they never check it the day you post it so there is time.Devilmanozzy 10:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Seriously about Gradius You need to ask him to grant you to be a mod there at Gradius. Even if he returns, you are the most active of all us users, and you should be able to have that. Unrelated I took a look at the spotlight page and caught that you submitted at the bottom of the page. However don't worry, as I moved your request to the top. Devilmanozzy 04:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Whats the answer to the question? Ok, I tried signing up yet again to the gradius forum but the question "What is the name of the red ship from Gradius Gaiden called" all I can think up is Brain Golem. Which isn't the answer. Talk about lame set up, they ask for a word retype thing and this and if you mess up either you have to reputin all info. Devilmanozzy 15:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Shoot Em Up Wiki looks like it is in good shape and I have added it to the list. Congrats on reaching 100 articles! Please continue to work on beefing up some of the shorter articles as there are several that are borderline stubs :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Well now we have to wait til they actually start showing the banners. I also have the Wiki Ghostbusters spotlighted as well. Devilmanozzy 14:04, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Ghostbusters WIKI is now spotlighted Here's what to expect when the banners start showing up: Lots of not signed in users doing "little" edits. Best advise, once you start getting the hits, check the recent edits page, and ~~~~ every last one of them! But read the history of new edits, look for vandalism. Thats what seems to work best. Say while on the welcome subject, I suggest getting a picture on that page. Devilmanozzy 17:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ok heres what I am up to... Category:Wikipedia Clone has 18 pages that need to be sliced and diced and rewrote and stuff. Anyways, I think all them are now listed there. Maybe for this week we could knock them out. Devilmanozzy 01:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Yes the pages that were cut down are also wikipedia But I feel after the cuts on them, they are not copies anymore. Sometimes I retyped some of the text left or left so little that it couldn't matter. I did this not wanting to personally, but to make this wiki fresh and user input based. Now all those pages are not tied to the source they may have come from. The 18 articles left, are the more tricky ones. It may be best to start some from scratch. The Shootemup history pages I deem are the most interesting to retype, and I feel between the two of us will yield interesting results. This is not fun for me either, as I thought some of the info was interesting, but I deemed that the point of this wiki is more about personal reflections on the work, than straight facts only. I'd rather see pages three lines long that are typed than five paragraphs from wikipedia. Devilmanozzy 00:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Well it's always with noting that all info removed was from Wikipedia so it can be posted again from there. The Story to me is only a small part due to the nature of many shootemups. Heck, the stories a lot of the time are completely different from country to country along with terms. Anywho, I did it to make things easier for writing. Also, I hope to add pictures to each page too. I think pictures makes the read more enjoyable. Devilmanozzy 00:50, 12 March 2009 (UTC) New Features.... I like the new features as well. I had been using the new features at 3 wikis the past month, as they were all new wikis(I tend to help new wikis start). By the way, I finally got most of the Touhou Series thanks to a friend. Shoot the Bullet game is great! Odd but Great. If all else fails I'll upload it later for download. Seriously any of the games after the first five are super. I'll be writing some pages on the series after finals which will be done by next thursday (next week). I'm also guessing that the spotlight will be done for this wiki at the beginning of next month. Ghostbusters wiki has been very active the past three weeks as the spotlight really does get them to come to the wiki. The wiki went from 210 to 360 articles in the past 3 weeks. Devilmanozzy 14:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Pages to go BOOM To Trash Change Icon Change the Favicon.ico file. This *Sigh* Lets try this.. Ok it seems that for some reason they are having trouble making the Spotlight banner. Idea......Lets get some screenshots up! Big Screenshots! Glories detail! I'll start with a few. Devilmanozzy 11:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I am talking with Danny (mod in charge of spotlights) so hopefully a answer to how this wiki got skipped again can be answered. I conclude it is probably the lack of big easy to use images on many of the pages. P.S.2: I fixed up much of the category issues you were having. Erasing the old pages of lists of games for games series shouldn't be a big problem now. Devilmanozzy 13:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) What should the icon be... Well the given at least to me is it should be a space ship from a game. Now what game......first choice I'd go for a Raiden style ship (Vertical). Pick a very simple ship and get ready for the fun of making it small. If you know the ship you want, and you'd rather I'd do it, let me know. Devilmanozzy 13:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Raiden I suggest. Check out what Danny Said Danny Talk Page and check out the topic "Spotlight help". ... about "Recent Shoot Em Up's" Is it ok to update the 10 and add the newest games at the top? Devilmanozzy 01:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Ok there are sitings of the Shoot Em Up Banner... Not the best banner in the world, but yes there is one now popping up around wikia. Devilmanozzy 01:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Issues to address... Armed Police Batrider is a new article posted today by an unknown user. Issue is its a direct copy of Armed Police Batrider Wikipedia. Suggest: Instead of a the making a new article thing from the main page Point the users to Shoot Em Up:Community Portal and then there have a brief section on what is expect (no direct copying). Devilmanozzy 18:37, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, man! It's great you're going to reference my wiki on the SHMUP Wiki! So, where can I find my reference, and did you make a link to it? It'll be great if you can join my wiki, because it's more than just a wiki on the games, I also have articles on the ships, even the bosses! So I'm trying to reach at least 50 articles, and make it one of the most popular communities in the games section, along with the Gradius Wiki. Hope to see you on the Raiden Wiki! --Javilus 03:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Wanna join my wiki? Hey GrandViper, Javilus here. I'm wondering if you or anyone on your wiki interested in the Raiden games can join my wiki. Can you notify all Raiden lovers on your wiki to join me on the Raiden Wiki, and can you put a portal to my wiki somewhere in one of the Raiden articles on this wiki? If so, thanks! --Javilus 03:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I need a little help... Do you think that you can make a series template for the Raiden Wiki, because every time I try, it just gets messed up. --Javilus 16:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) about those User pages This was recently posted, I think you may find this useful.... "Customizing My Home and the user masthead" Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 15:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Emergency Project (note to myself) Since it has been announced that the site Shoot The Core has been shut down, as many games that were on the site should be listed here. This is the archive link: Shoot The Core's Archive Page :Yeah another great site. Lost "Huge Battleship Darius" last week, however Darius Wiki has copied most of it and will be posting it there soon. Yes permission was given by the website owner before the huge undertaking began. Anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 20:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Second Reply by me. What are you going to be doing? Do you have permission to do it? Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 20:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Technology_and_Entertainment_Software *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Alarm R-Type wiki Someone recently started up R-Type Wiki. Sort of interesting. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 20:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Interesting new Idea and I need you help and permission Most wiki's on wikia have a bar at the bottom for other wiki's. I'd like to do one that would be just for Shmups and this place can house the template. There are a lot of new shmup wikia's and its clear that within the wikia community there is a growing circle of users that go to many of them. So I'm asking permission to build it here. I also want to list Shmups wikia on the list. I'll be seeking other wikia's such as Gradius, Darius, R-Type, Starfox, Xevious, Galaga, Raiden, Touhou to be added to the list and include the template. Link for Linking being the rule. What do you think? Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) A few general Wiki suggestions 1. Can we have separate categories for different computer operating systems (Windows, Macintosh, etc.) so we can specify which OS a computer game is meant for (i.e. Kamui for Windows) and to avoid confusion for those looking at the information for a specific game. 2. May I add some templates to the Wiki, such as an info box template for each game and the nihongo template for Japanese games? 3. Can we change the spelling of the "Dōjin soft" page into "Doujin soft"? AmethystViper 18:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Requesting ability to upload images I want to upload the coverart of Alltynex Second but I cannot not due to the lock that prevents anyone to upload any images. AmethystViper 16:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Change is Coming for all Wikis at Wikia I suggest reading my blog. Anyways, I'm offering my abilities at getting a background and logo done based on the new specks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting... unfortunately, as you might have guessed I haven't kept up with the latest stuff from Wikia. Upon looking at that pic, I don't see the logic of forcing the article text to the left and other little tidbits. Also, I know that the logout ads were annoying but good lord... Anywho, what I'm a bit confused on is what is this change to Oasis? How badly will this affect customization of the layouts? Your services are welcome. Also, there was one member that I think would be good enough for a promotion but I wanted to discuss it with you first. :GrandViper 03:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Haven't looked at this wiki in quite a bit, and to be honest I don't know a lot on the new guy. If you think he's good enough, then promote the person. I have been busy with lots of wikis as this thing is sure to hit within two weeks. No I don't like it, but its part of being on a free site type thing you know. Worst it is not very good with images/infoboxes on articles, and the width of the content area is my issue with it. I think its stupid. But I'm not here to talk about it, only to inform and to see if I can help. Looks that the wiki welcomes my services. I'll look into getting those two images done in the next few days. Also, I'll work a bit on the sidebar(soon to be top bar). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Times are changing for me, and lessons learned. I am going to be honest with you, I have been for over 4 months working on shmups wiki (Hosted by Malc for Shmups.com). I was under the impression others wanted the wiki over there, and I spent a lot of time building up internal stuff like build a files system and the wiki software files to work for users. That all being said, I am now feeling like that wiki will never reach its goal of being active (tho it is quite operational now). I havn't had a falling out with Malc, but I have become uninterested in building something any further that I find only myself making content for (that wasn't ever the plan). The last few entries at the forum about the wiki (thread:The official ShmupsWiki.com project) have became almost a joke as I feel like I'm talking to myself. The shame of the wiki is the lack of some genres cause they are not shmup enough, which I never liked about the project over there. So my interests are to return here to Shoot Em Up Wiki and at least add features I learned and to develop a new skin and such. Sure this wiki will never be loved by Shmups.com, but looking now how they treated they own wiki, its clear it doesn't matter what they think. I'm disappointed with the way things have turned out over there. There have been very negative things said in the past from people over there about this wiki, but after seeing that those same people were not willing to give they own wiki support shows that they have no room to talk. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC)